


Very Correct

by shessocold



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Best Friends, Cuckolding, Drabble, Fingerfucking, First Time, Happy Sex, Married Couple, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: It’s absurd, Harriet thinks, that she should think of Bunter asBunter, even now that the man is fondling her naked breast.
Relationships: Harriet Vane/Peter Wimsey, Mervyn Bunter/Harriet Vane, Mervyn Bunter/Harriet Vane/Peter Wimsey
Kudos: 17





	Very Correct

It’s absurd, Harriet thinks, that she should think of Bunter as _Bunter_ , even now that the man is fondling her naked breast. But then again, this hardly seems the right occasion to inquire about as-of-yet-unknown Christian names.

“Oh, mmh,” she says instead, appreciatively. “Mmmh.” 

“It’s Mervyn,” says Peter, appearing, as he often does, to have read Harriet’s mind. “Tragically.” 

“So it is,” confirms Bunter, with a sly grin. “‘Bunter’ is fine, Her Ladyship.” 

“‘Harriet’, surely,” says Harriet, mildly shocked. Peter laughs. 

“I’m sure I couldn’t,” says Bunter in a tone of nonchalant finality, and he bends down to kiss Harriet’s throat. 

It is, Harriet thinks again, as if all her senses are heightened, so that she's wildly – almost painfully – aware of everything that is happening around her, including the excited glint in Peter's eyes as he watches his wife (his _wife_ , for goodness' sake! she still hasn't got used to the idea) being... being _ravished_ (here she struggles to remain serious, but the term seems to apply fittingly) by his personal man. 

“May I?” inquires Bunter, trailing his warm hand from Harriet's exposed breast to the hem of her evening dress. Harriet looks at Peter over Bunter's shoulder. Peter nods enthusiastically. 

“Please,” says Harriet, settling back against the wall to fully enjoy the feeling of her husband's best friend (because, _surely_... ? Even if it wasn't a paid position?) eagerly spreading her legs, his long fingers following the line of her inner thighs up to her- 

Bunter, two fingers sunk into the slick warmth of Harriet's sex, moans in a most un-Bunter-like way. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” he breathes into her neck. The sound makes Harriet's knees go weak. 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” suggests Peter, his face very flushed. Harriet loves him so much that it makes her heart feel like it could burst, and her mind feels like it couldn't possibly come up with metaphors less hilariously trite than the one she just used. Acting on a sudden impulse, she grabs him by his tie and pulls him closer. 

“Yes,” she says, Bunter's fingers curling deliciously inside her, and she kisses her husband on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading the novels in order, and I haven't gotten to the point of Harriet and Peter getting together yet, but I mean...
> 
> I shall probably also write some straight up Bunter/Peter in the future, but I wanted Harriet to have a bit of fun first.


End file.
